Anyone Want This?
by lilsis1232
Summary: I found this saved on my computer, so I looked at it. Turns out it was a story I lost interest in. So I fixed it up (kind of), and now I'm going to give it to you to adopt. I do not own Naruto or HP.


**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. Sorry for the boring disclaimer, i'm too tired to think of anything funny, which i can't do anyway.**

'Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze, 16 years old, ANBU Captain Fox.  
>Perfect.' Thought Tsunade, the sixth Hokage of Konoha.<p>

"Dumbledore-san, I believe I have just the right person."  
>_<p>

"Hokage-sama, you called?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, I would like you to go on an S rank, yearlong mission. The details are in the folder,  
>you have an hour to look at them." Naruto was studying the robed man.<p>

"Oh, and this is the employer, Dumbledore" Tsunade finished. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I will." Naruto replied.  
>_<p>

When he got home, Naruto sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to go on the mission; it's just that he didn't want to leave his friends.

He looked over the folder sitting on his bed, 'Might as well, haven't gone on a mission in a while.' He thought to himself.

'Kyu-kun, are you awake?' He asked mentally. It had been a couple days since he last talked to the nine-tailed demon inside him, as he was usually asleep.

'Yes, what would you like?' He answered.

'What do think I should do? Should I go?' He asked.

'Yes, you need to get out of here.' Came the reply.

'Alright then.'  
>_<p>

He nodded. "I accept this mission Hokage-sama."

"Then go to the gate and wait there, Dumbledore-san will provide the method of transportation."  
>_<p>

*NARUTO'S POV*

_**(Dream scape)**_

I walk down the street alone. Suddenly, I hear someone yelling. I look over to see a figure in an ANBU outfit standing there. Something isn't right. I look closer and see that it's Sakura. She's bleeding, and a lot. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" I call out to her, worried. "I-it's your f-fault; you really are a d-demon." She gasps out weakly, and then she collapses.

I'm stunned as she falls to the ground.

_'Does she really think that?'_

'_-ake up, Kit! Wake up!_' I recognize Kyuubi's voice.

_**(End Dream)**_

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes. It was blurry; he didn't recognize anything.

Then he remembered.

**(English is in **_italics_**)**

FLASH-BACK

He arrived at the gate, ready to go. His mission was to protect one Potter Harry,  
>and a school called 'Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.'<p>

Naruto saw an old, beat up, dirty can, then turn to look at Dumbledore-san, raising one eyebrow.

He chuckled, "It's a Portkey." He explained. Naruto nodded and placed a hand on it.

It started to glow and he felt as if something was tugging at his navel, but he shook it off.

They arrived in the middle of a crowded room. Naruto automatically hid in a shadowy corner.

Dumbledore was greeted by the people in the room. "_Where's the guard?_" One of them asked, everyone looked around, "_Somewhere around here, believe_." Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

"_You mean you can't find him? Can't you use magic?_" The same one as before..

"_No Sirius, I'm afraid I cannot_." he told the newly dubbed Sirius, who looked shocked.

"_Remus, do you know?_" He asked someone else, who glared, "_I'm not a dog, Padfoot, I'm a werewolf._" He said.

"_And no, I can't. Can you?"_ He asked.

"_No. So no one can find him?"_ He replied.

"_No_" Said another one. Finally he decided to show himself. He walked out of the shadows and cleared his throat. Everyone turned around to look at him.

They stared for a second, then took out some sticks. 'Wands,' He corrected himself.

"_This is the guard everyone_." Dumbledore said.

Naruto rolled his eyes as everyone lowered their wands, but still stared at him.

"Ano, Konnichiwa?"(1) He said hesitantly.

FLASH-BACK ENDS

**(Now Japanese is in **_italics_**)**

It had been three days since then, and the twins had tried to see his face about fourty times already.

Potter was coming today. He would be here in about an hour. He trained to pass time.

When he felt the presences of about five or more people, he knew he was there.

He Shun-shined to the ceiling, so as not to startle his charge, who had just walked into the young male Weasley's room.

*HARRY'S POV*

I walked up to Hermione's room. She and Ron looked startled when I opened the door. "Hi Harry, mate." Ron said. He looked unhappy.

So did Hermione actually.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well..." Hermione started, and Ron answered for her.

"There's a guard for Hogwarts, but he isn't very friendly." I was confused,

"What's wrong with tha-" I was cut-off by someone else saying.

"_Konnichiwa, Potter-san_" I looked around and what I saw suprised me. It was someone wearing a weird outfit. The outfit consisted of Black and gray armor, sandals, gloves, an animal mask painted to look like a fox, pouches on the waist and a sword strapped to their back. My first thought was 'Death Eater.'

I pulled out my wand, but saw that Hermione and Ron weren't doing anything. That's when it hit me. Death-eaters don't have designs on their masks. My eyes went wide when I realized I wasn't holding my wand anymore. I saw the 'guard' had it.

"Give it back!" I snarled.

"Why should I? you tried to attack me with it." He replied with a hint of sarcasm. Okay, I take that back, his voice was practically dripping with sarcasm.

I got madder.

*NARUTO'S POV*

It was so fun to mess with the Raven-haired teen. I saw the look on his face and almost laughed. He noticed.

"What's so funny?" He asked angrily.

"You are!" I replied. He snarled again and this time hissed at me.

"You're not nearly as good as Sasuke-kun at that." I told him.

He looked confused. "Who's Sas-kehy?" I cringed at his horrible pronunciation.

"You'll find out later… Well, probably not, actually." I smirked at his frustration.

*THIRD PERSON POV*

We were going to Hogwarts tomorrow and Harry was exited, in fact, he was practically jumping for joy.

Yesterday was completely different though.

We went shopping for school supplies. Harry was happy enough until a blond boy he called Malfoy showed up. Apparently the two were rivals. And not Kakashi/Gai type rivals. These two would actually fight each other. Naruto had to break them up.

FLASH-BACK

Harry was making his way out the door of Gringotts when he saw Draco. "Malfoy" Harry said with the most venom he could muster, which was apparently a lot. "Ah, what do we have here, The Gryffindor Golden-Boy, a Mudblood and a Weasel? I'm so scared you're going to hit me, please, spare me." He drawled.

Suddenly there was a poof of smoke, and the guard appeared. "Fox, were you following me or something?" Harry asked. "Yeah, you were doing the most interesting thing out of all of you guys." He replied lazily. Harry rolled his eyes. "Does the almighty Harry Potter need a bodyguard?" Asked Draco sarcastically.

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you any manners? Or were you to busy being an idiot to notice?" The guard asked Draco. Draco snarled.

"Oh? You don't know any manners either, do you? Or does that only apply to me?"

"Actually, it does only apply to you." Fox said coldly.

"What? That's a stupid thing to say. And I do have manners!" Draco spat, indignant.

"Well then, let's try that again. My name is Fox." By now everyone was gathering into a crowd around them, eager to see what would happen next.

"What kind of a name is Fox? Were your parents stupid?" He snorted.

In the blink of an eye, Fox was holding a weird looking knife to his throat. "Don't you dare insult my parents useless scum." he spat into Draco's ear. "And by the way, Fox isn't my REAL name." Naruto snarled at Draco.

"I-I'm t-telling my f-father" Draco replied, thoroughly terrified.  
>_<p>

So, you like? Eh? Does anyone want it? i lost interest. Just two things before you take it;

1. Please give Naruto a kekki genkai. i already have an idea of what it could be; he knows what you're feeling at that moment (happy, sad, angry, nervous, etc.).

2. i would like it to be KyuubixNaruto, or just slash, please (threesome, harem, whatever).

That's all. Sasuke isn't a bad guy in this; he just didn't come on the mission with Naruto.

Oh yeah, here ya go.

(1) Ano- kinda like um. Konnichiwa- hello (who knows, someone might need this.)

i'll give y'all a cyber cookie if you review!


End file.
